


Working It Through

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [140]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Ian know how to let off steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue

When Quinn walked into their office after his committee meeting, he greeted Ian with a somber nod. "That's it, then. This is the first year since I've been here that we can't afford to hire new faculty for the fall semester." The sound of the bolt thunking home punctuated his statement.  
  
Ian looked up at him over his pile of midterms, grey eyes compassionate. He rose to take Quinn into his arms as he rarely did at the office. "Such a shame." He nuzzled Quinn's chin. "I know you've been expecting this, but it's worse when it actually happens."  
  
"At least they're not firing anyone."  
  
They both heard the unspoken *yet*.  
  
Ian snugged even closer and kissed him. "You're always trying to save the day," he whispered into Quinn's mouth.  
  
Quinn's answering kiss blended gratitude and exhaustion. "Let's go home, lad. I've been wrangling with the Council over this for hours, and I've had just about enough."  
  
Luckily, they'd taken the Audi today; Quinn sank into the passenger seat like a rock.  
  
Ian patted his thigh comfortingly. "We'll be home soon." He was true to his word, and had them home in ten minutes.  
  
As soon as they got inside, they hung their jackets on pegs and left their shoes underneath them. Ian gave Quinn a little starter push to the couch, saying, "I'll take care of Artoo and Sandy."  
  
When he came back, Quinn was drowsing on the couch. Artoo and Sandy trotted in, making straight for their laps. They knew when their dads needed them. A few minutes of petting did wonders for everyone, then the pups headed to the kitchen for some kibble.  
  
Ian took advantage of his free lap by easing Quinn's head down onto his thigh. Purring deeply in contentment, Quinn snuggled against Ian's slacks.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Ian whispered. "Or would you rather leave it at school?"  
  
"I'd best get it out, lad." Quinn looked up into soothing green eyes. "The seminars were the first to go. They can't justify courses with ten people in them anymore."  
  
"No more Tolkien," Ian sighed sympathetically.  
  
"And that's the least of it," Quinn said.  
  
"Let me guess -- They're increasing the number of sections in our classes. Again."  
  
"Got it in one," Quinn said dryly. "Case will try to give them out evenly. We'll probably get an extra section or two per course."  
  
"If only they could increase the size of the classrooms," Ian matched his tone.  
  
Quinn chuckled in spite of himself. "At least Case has stopped pestering me to be on the Council. He's annoyed that I joked he take early retirement..." -- Ian snorted -- "...so he's not even talking to me now.  
  
"And speaking of retirement, Professors Goldberg, Washington, and Yoshida are retiring this spring; Admin Services offered them fair packages. So the strategy for the next few years is to let attrition solve the budget crunch. No new hires and the aging of our department might just get us through this."  
  
"And the T.A.s will be taking over most of the Intro courses?"  
  
Quinn nodded into Ian's shirt. "They'll never find enough time to study for their own then."  
  
Ian sighed. "I know. When I was at Georgeton, I didn't make it home during some of the breaks. My butt was bolted to my library chair." He winked down at his husband.  
  
"And I wasn't even there to do it." Quinn winked back. "I had the same problem, laddie. Apparently we were using the same hardware."  
  
Ian was relieved that a hint of humor was back in the beloved voice. "I even took my books to the Air and Space Museum, so I could work while I was waiting for an IMAX show to begin."  
  
"Who knew you were sitting there in Washington, just a year away from meeting me?" Quinn kissed Ian's shirt, the warmth of his lad's stomach pleasant on his face.  
  
"I probably wouldn't have had time to go out with you then." Ian ran his thumb tenderly over Quinn's frown. "Oh, who am I kidding? Nobody could resist that pout." Said pout changed to a grin under Ian's finger. "If our symposium had been held at New North, I would've pounced the minute I saw you."  
  
Quinn's eyes crinkled delightfully. "Would you now, laddie?" He nuzzled into Ian's stomach. "You didn't know aikido then. Perhaps I'd've pounced first." His growl went straight to Ian's cock, and his eyes widened when he felt the bulge pushing into his ear. "But y'know what?" Quinn's voice had dropped into the torrid zone.  
  
"What?" Ian said breathlessly.  
  
"I'm gonna pounce *now*." Quinn surged upwards, off Ian's lap, and around to push his laddie onto the couch. He landed heavily on top of him, knowing Ian was cradled by the cushions. He gave him the kiss he'd been thinking about for hours, as an oasis from the meeting.  
  
And felt Ian melt into the couch under him. His beautiful mouth opened wide under Quinn's tongue, yielding to its thrusts.  
  
"Laddie!" Quinn groaned into Ian's mouth, consuming and utterly consumed by him. Pushing up to kneel between Ian's legs, he gave his lad a thoroughly predatory grin. He had no patience to spare for buttons and tore Ian's shirt to tatters, desperate to get his hands on the skin beneath.  
  
Ian arched into Quinn's fingertips, feeling them poke through the material, making the cloth itself a caress with the sweep of big hands. The shirt kept shredding, and Ian revelled in the touch of thick fingers over more and more of his chest and stomach.  
  
Thin slacks did nothing to hide Ian's reaction. Quinn could feel the wetness seeping through, and was glad they were still in their work clothes, even though they were ruined. And not for the first time.  
  
Ian reached up blindly for another kiss, and Quinn welcomed his tongue deep in his mouth. Batting his lad's shaking hand away from his fly, Quinn started to undo the slacks for him. To his surprise, Ian had already pushed through the opening in his boxer-briefs, so he unzipped him tooth by tooth, cradling his cock and its vulnerable hairs in his left hand, while pulling the zipper down with the right.  
  
He winced when Ian did, but despite a few pulls, Ian didn't lose any hairs.  
  
Ian sighed in relief when he was finally free. His cock leapt up, thankful for the sudden freedom, after being trapped for what felt like hours. Ironic that he couldn't wait for it to be captured again, this time by Quinn's waiting hand.  
  
Quinn grabbed his laddie in a rough grip, the kind he couldn't use when on vacation, for fear of Ian's shouts being heard by others. His yell didn't disappoint Quinn. He knew just what Ian wanted, and ached to give it to him, to give everything to him. Running strong fingers over the shaft, he chuckled as he pictured a banger bursting out of its casing. He let his fingertips play with the little hairs he'd saved earlier, keeping his palm tight around Ian.  
  
Ian dug his fingers into the cushions as he bucked up into Quinn's hand. His "Qui" sighed through the living room. He was panting too hard for another yell, but that didn't stop his moans.  
  
Quinn wanted to kiss him to orgasm, yet held himself back. His laddie needed all the oxygen he could get right now. His thumb toyed with the tip, the hint of nail driving Ian over the edge with a breathless grunt.  
  
Ian melted into the couch once more. This time, both of their slacks were wet and his shirt gone to rags. A good night's work. But Ian wasn't finished yet, and from the glint in his eye, neither was his husband. Quinn's half-hard cock nudging his thigh was another good sign.  
  
"That was quite a pounce, my herven." Ian's grateful eyes shone up at him. "How 'bout a little payback?" His green eyes gleamed into deep blue.  
  
Quinn got up to strip off his Ian-scented clothes. "Sounds just right." He pulled Ian up with one hand and they headed to the bathroom, where they finished undressing and cleaned up a bit.  
  
Finally in the bedroom, just half an hour late, Quinn took advantage of the wider width of their playground immediately. He rolled Ian around on the bed as if Artoo and Sandy weren't the only frisky puppies in the family. He laughed into his lad's mouth, problems at work temporarily forgotten in the face of their exhilaration.  
  
Ah, all this skin was intoxicating after so much clothing between them just moments ago. Ian pushed Quinn down on the bed, hoping their skin would melt together. It certainly was hot enough for that. They pressed into each other from head to not quite toe, as much as size would allow.  
  
Quinn happily let himself be kissed silly by his enthusiastic laddie, relishing each kiss for the loving 'thank you' that it was. Cradled beneath Ian was one of his favorite places to be.  
  
Ian was in a perfect position to nuzzle flushed cheeks, nip inviting lips, and nibble whiskery chin. His fingers ran up and down Quinn's arms, dragging through coarse hairs, one of his husband's turn-ons. And all the while, Quinn's little gasps were turning him on.  
  
Ian drove his hips into Quinn's, eager to have that gorgeous cock butting against his own. He savored the feel of slowly filling again, spurred on by the heat of his herven's erection permeating his flesh.  
  
Quinn went wild beneath him. He trembled in Ian's arms, and bucked erratically, trying to feel as much of Ian's cock as he could with each thrust. "Ian!" He convulsed under his laddie, and spurted onto his cock and thighs.  
  
The wet heat of Quinn's semen triggered Ian's orgasm, and they shuddered into each other for a rapturous moment.  
  
When he could think again, Ian reached over for some tissues to swipe them clean. He pulled up the covers and snuggled under Quinn's arm for the night.


End file.
